Crystals
Crystals are natural minerals or stones containing magical properties. They primarily used by witches in the practice of magic. There are several types of crystals, including pyrite and siderite, which have different magical functions. Applications Scrying : Main article: Scrying Scrying is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map. It is one of the three basic abilities possessed by witches and warlocks. Detecting Evil Pyrite crystals are able to detect the presence of evil. When exposed to evil forces, they resonate a harmonic tone, basically functioning as a demonic alarm system. The Crystal Cage : Main article: Crystal Cage A Crystal Cage is a magical container formed with five crystals placed in the shape of a pentagram, capable of trapping enemies within an electrified force field. Once trapped, it is impossible to teleport out of the cage. The Charmed Ones have used crystal cages to trap evil beings various times. Prudence Halliwell was the first sister to use a crystal cage. The Guardian of the Urn was once able to turn the crystals of the cage she'd been trapped in, into cats. This freed her from the cage. Notable Crystals : Main article: Crystal Ball A Crystal Ball is a magical artifact used by fortune-tellers and clairvoyants for divination. Crystal Balls are round spheres created from glass or crystal. They are transparent and can reveal what the user wishes to see. Eileen, the Hex Witch used a crystal ball to spy on the Blessed Ones. Crystal Sword A Crystal Sword is the weapon wielded by the supernatural Lords of War, such as Gabriel Statler. The sword is capable of absorbing the souls and powers of other individuals. Light of Eternal Love : Main article: The Light of Eternal Love The Light of Eternal Love is a magical lamp in which the light is meant to represent eternal love. One of these lamps was once given to Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell by Leo's fellow Whitelighters when they held a wedding reception in the Upper Regions. Paranoia Crystal A Paranoia Crystal is a small ruby-colored crystal that can infect it's victims with paranoia. These stones are made of red crystal and are used by demons, sorcerers and wizards alike. Ronyx Crystal Ronyx Crystals are an ancient form of magical voyeurism which predates even the crystal ball. The black crystals can be used to observe and record events, while the red crystals can project these events in the form of a hologram. Crystal of Kasimar The Crystal of Kasimar is a magical jewel and its powers are currently dormant. When Sollal, working for Zira, learned a dormant power had been activated, he thought it was the crystal because of the frequency of its emissions and its magical intensity, before realizing it was actually the Golden Belt of Gaea. Dream Crystal The Dream Crystal is a jewel that allows the user to enter people's dreams. It can be used to enter several people's dreams as long as they are in close proximity. It can also be used to leave the dream. Notes and Trivia * Souls and magical powers can be contained in magical spheres that resemble crystals. * The demon Burke used crystals to trap and freeze his victims as personal trophies. These crystals were later used to freeze Leo. Category:BLESSED Category:Artifacts Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Book of Shadows